


Il sole, l'idiota e l'eternità

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Raphael trova Simon seduto su uno dei divanetti della hall del DuMort. <br/>Il neovampiro sembra non essersi accorto della sua presenza, troppo preso a fissare la porta sbarrata con aria triste, quasi sofferente. <br/>Raphael sbuffa e gli si siede accanto con grazia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sole, l'idiota e l'eternità

 

**_Il sole, l'idiota e l'eternità_ **

 

 

  
_"Nessuno ama la luce più del cieco."_  
(Victor Hugo)

 

 

 

 

Raphael trova Simon seduto su uno dei divanetti della hall del DuMort.   
Il neovampiro sembra non essersi accorto della sua presenza, troppo preso a fissare la porta sbarrata con aria triste, quasi sofferente.   
Raphael sbuffa e gli si siede accanto con grazia.   
Simon trasale come un umano imbranato e si gira a guardarlo in imbarazzo. Colto sul fatto.   
"Sei un idiota."   
Non c'è cattiveria nella voce di Raphael, solo noia.   
"È inutile che ti struggi tanto per una cosa che non rivedrai mai."   
Simon stringe i pugni e digrigna i denti, prima di tornare a rilassarsi contro i cuscini.  
"A te non manca mai?"  
Ha la voce stanca di un amante rifiutato.   
"L'eternità è lunga niño, meglio non soffermarsi troppo sulle cose che ci sono state portate via."   
Raphael ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, come incantato.   
"Come posso non pensarci?"   
Simon sembra quasi offeso dalla sua risposta.   
"Un giorno sarai costretto comunque a dimenticarlo, che ti piaccia o meno. Dovrai dimenticare come ti faceva sentire il calore sulla pelle e dovrai dimenticare quell'azzurro cielo estivo che scandiva le tue giornate da umano."   
Raphael si gira a guardarlo, serio come non mai.   
"Solo i vampiri sciocchi piangono per il sole."   
Simon abbassa gli occhi, in imbarazzo.   
"Gli sciocchi e _i deboli_."   
Raphael sputa l'ultima parola come fosse una blasfemia, come se gli facesse orrore la sola idea. Simon prova vergogna. Un po' per quello che ha detto Raphael, un po' perchè a lui il sole manca lo stesso.   
Fa per alzarsi ed andarsene, se possibile ancora più triste di prima, quando Raphael gli posa una mano sulla spalla, in silenzio. Simon lo guarda senza capire il perchè di quel gesto così confortante dopo tutto ciò che gli ha detto.   
"Una volta, un grande uomo disse: "Nessuno ama la luce più del cieco"."   
Raphael si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi. La mano ancora sulla sua spalla.   
"Probabilmente, quell'uomo non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un vampiro."   
Simon sorride, crogiolandosi nel calore che Raphael irradia e decide che, per il momento, gli può bastare.  
 


End file.
